A radio terminal is provided with a function of searching a cell (communication area) by itself so as to continue communication during movement by sequentially connecting to a cell having a high reception sensibility. Further, a so-called dual terminal (for example, see PTL 1), that is, a radio terminal that supports a plurality of communication schemes such as W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) (registered trademark), and LTE (Long Term Evolution) performs a cell search according to each communication scheme at a predetermined time period interval by effectively setting a cell search for the plurality of communication schemes.